


Sins

by ThoughtsCascade



Series: Sins and Virtues [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Constrained Writing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season One Team - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Team as Seven Deadly Sins, i honestly don't know how to tag this, sort of, vague pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: Each of them is their own sin.





	

Pride strode around the ship, his arrogance unmistakable. Always assuming that, as the oldest, he knew best. That his way was the right way. There was one type of right, and that was his. If someone had different moral standards, or less education than him (and who didn’t have less education than him), then he discarded their opinion as worthless. Even in situations where others had more experience. He had more to offer than anyone else, he was certain. And he would do whatever it took, heedless of others’ feelings, to dispense his knowledge.

Envy knew he had skills of his own to offer. He was the one everyone relied onto maintain and repair the ship, after all. But when always coupled with another, he questioned. Why couldn’t he be smart? If he were older, or whiter, or more skilled, he would be more useful. Less of a burden. Why couldn’t he be? Why was he dragged out here, for a partner he never asked for? Life support for a man constantly pulling him into danger. He couldn’t even get the girl, every time someone else swooped in. He wished he was someone else.

Wrath couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t who she used to be. Ever since coming back, she’d just been unable to restrain herself. Sometimes she wondered why she should even bother to try. After all, if she hurt them, they deserved it. Wasn’t beating up bad people righteous? Wrath was unassuming, but her emotions always simmered right there, just below the surface. She ached to release them. And so she would. At even the slightest provocation. If she was able, didn’t that mean she should? Really, it was only just.

Sloth was rarely noticed. And that suited him just fine. His partner was always buzzing around, always busy. Sloth was content to let him figure things out, despite being as capable as anyone else on board. Why bother rising up when he could meet their expectations by simply existing? He would act when his partner asked him to, of course. And that was frequent enough the others never really noticed. That was fine. It was easier to only have one person anyway. He would return favors, acknowledge certain kindnesses, but by and large he genuinely just didn’t care about anything much.

Greed constantly wore a mask. He never let on just how much-or what- he wanted. What he wanted, if possible, he took. If it was impossible to take, he would figure out how he would make it possible to take. He had even figured out how to take people, steal away their affections. His partner was possibly the only person he won over being genuine. The rest of this was just artificial, he shielded himself by cloaking his heart, encasing it in the ice he so frequently weaponized. He would take even what he neither needed nor desired, simply so he could have the pleasure of calling it his own. But it was never enough. 

Gluttony would do whatever it took. She just wanted an ordinary life. So she would take whatever scraps she could. Even if it left the others to fight a hopeless fight. Even if it meant her husband died countless times. Or, as seemed to be the case this lifetime, even if it meant forgetting her soulmate entirely, sticking around the past playing house. She fed herself false assurances, she would only indulge herself for a short amount of time.

Lust just needed someone. His fiancee was dead. He was tired of being alone, yearning. So why not go after the woman three others also wanted? He was sure it was love, he needed her because he loved her. He loved her and she loved him. Him. Not her soulmate. The sex was just a...bonus. He could live without it, it wasn’t his main focus. He honestly loved her, really. In the short amount of time he had known her, he had fallen completely head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell which characters I write more of based on the lengths of the pieces. This just...occurred to me? I dunno. I'm Jewish, so. One with them as virtues is coming. Concrit very welcome. Eventually I'll publish something written more traditionally, I promise. Author's notes are rough.
> 
> Oh! In case it wasn't clear-  
> Pride: Stein (self-explanatory imo.)  
> Envy: Jax (It just seemed to fit? Always being left out.)  
> Wrath: Sara (also seems easy to gather why.)  
> Sloth: Mick (Admittedly more obvious S2, he really shows hints of them all which would be an interesting meta)  
> Greed: Len (Pretty clear.)  
> Gluttony: Kendra (I took some liberties with the definition of gluttony, admittedly. Probably the one I'm least satisfied with. Not sure if I should have switched her and Mick. But basically, she overindulges in normal life instead of fighting Savage and ending things?)  
> Ray: Lust (Honestly, not so much in a sexual context, but he always seems to need to have someone to attach himself to.)
> 
> And wordcount, obviously. Uh. Hope people enjoyed?


End file.
